Annabeth's Diary
by stalkerinpink
Summary: Does Annabeth have holes in her heart? Certainly. But they're hidden in her diary. No one knows about them. Until a certain love interest of hers finds it and unleashes the demons within. Percy gets trapped in an unlikely realm. A mysterious girl rises from the shadows. They discover that love in dangerous conditions will be a major hurdle. (I do not own Percy Jackson, PJO, or HOH)
1. A Cold Confession of Love

**Annabeth's Diary**

**A Percy Jackson Fanfiction by "stalkerinpink"**

**Told from various characters' points of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However, I _do_ own Kana Solette and other characters like that...**

Chapter One: A Cold Confession of Love (Percy POV)

It was a cold afternoon in August. I stared up at the sky as I lay on my back in the grass. This summer had been a peaceful one. I didn't have to kick any monsters' butts.

I sighed. It was my last day at Camp Half-Blood for the year. I would have to start packing to go home. I slowly got up and began to trudge towards my cabin. I couldn't believe another summer at this camp had already passed. It had been so much fun. Time flies so fast.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks and I realized I was standing before the Athena cabin. "Oh yeah, Annabeth's going home for the year too," I murmured to myself. I went inside.

Whoa. The cabin was really neat. Everything was organized and in its correct place. How do the Athena kids manage to do that? The cabin was almost empty, except for Annabeth kneeling in one corner, placing clothes into a blue suitcase.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said. "Excited to go home?"

"I guess," she replied simply, lifting a pile of clothing into the suitcase. Some of the clothes spilled out the sides and slipped onto the floor.

"I'll help," I said, and bent down to gather the clothes up. I proceeded to stuff them into the case.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "At least fold them before you put them in!"

"Fine, fine…"

She went to the other side of the room and opened a few cabinets in one of the drawers standing there. She appeared to be looking for something.

"Whatcha looking for?" I asked her.

She ignored me and continued to dig inside the cabinets. "Ugh, I swear I put my sandals somewhere in here. Where did they go?"

"Well… I saw a pair of white ones near the Big House," I said.

"Yeah, those are mine. Well, I'll go get them. Would you mind putting the rest of my stuff away while I do that?"

"Okay…"

"_Pack them neatly!"_

"Okay, okay!"

"Good." She smiled and left the cabin.

I sighed and looked at the towering pile of clothing next to me that needed to be packed. Whatever. I began to fold them up and put them into the case. Boring.

I worked and worked. I was about to fall asleep. After packing more clothing into the suitcase, I reached for the top of the clothes pile again—and my hands met with the most fearsome thing I could ever touch.

A silk bra adorned in lace.

"Eeek!" I screamed like a girl and dropped Annabeth's bra. However, it got stuck to my shirt, making me freak out. I flailed wildly about, determined to get that _thing_ off of me, when I accidentally kicked the suitcase, toppling it over. All of its contents spilled out.

I froze.

"Oh gods," I groaned, "I have to start all over packing this suitcase up."

Why the heck was Annabeth making me do this anyway? I muttered incomprehensibly about bossy girls and their strange-looking underwear. I was about to put the clothes back into the case when my eyes fell on a peculiar book lying on the floor.

Had this come from Annabeth's suitcase? I looked at it and turned it over. It was a very fat book. The cover was made out of a leathery fabric that was pale purple and had flowers etched on it. The pages inside were thin and large. I knew it wasn't right to snoop, but honestly? I was bored to death folding clothing!

I slowly opened the book to the first page. It was almost completely blank, except for two small words in the very center.

_Annabeth's Diary._

So the book did belong to Annabeth. I turned the page and began reading. It was very difficult due to my dyslexia, but I had to try my best.

_My name is Annabeth Chase. I don't know how old I am. I don't know where I live. I don't know who my real parents are. Why? I am a young demigod on the run._

_I think I was born eight or so years ago. I don't really remember how I was born. I kind of just remember… existing. I just knew that I was there. That was always enough for me._

_Now it's not. I know that I'm a demigod. Half god, half human. I'm being followed everywhere I go. Monstrous creatures are out to get me, and the people I have lived with have shunned me. I ran away from them, and now I'm left to fend for myself. I'm not too sure how long I'll live, but I've got to try my hardest._

Wow. That must've been scary. I turned a few pages and read a short passage there:

_It seems that I'm not the only one. Not the only one continuously being attacked. Not the only one who hates their step-parents._

_Today I was hiding when I was suddenly discovered. I drew back in fear. Another monster! I saw two people, around my age. They looked normal, but I wasn't going to be fooled._

"_Monsters! No more!" I wailed, petrified._

_Yet one of them stuck their hand out to me. "We're not monsters. We're just demigods, like you," he seemed to say. He handed me his knife. "Only the strong and clever can wield a knife. I think you're good enough."_

_His name is Luke. Luke Castellan. The other person with him is Thalia. Thalia Grace._

_For once, I'm not alone. I'm happy. I have friends… I think._

I wanted to read more. A lot more. Her life was intriguing. I slowly flipped through the pages, images of her experiences flashing through my mind. A picture book of her memories.

I stopped at an entry that caught my eye.

_Luke has died. He killed himself to save us from Kronos._

_I can't believe it. How much his death makes my breath catch. Every time I think about it, I get an uneasy feeling and tears begin to flow. He and Thalia were my first friends._

_That knife he'd given me… I'd carried it around everywhere. I would always follow Luke around. I traveled with him. When he first found me, back when I was so young, we journeyed to the safety of Camp Half-Blood side by side. Together. He never left me behind._

_All those years, he was my best friend. He was always with me, helping me. He trained me to fight with a knife, a weapon only the strong and clever could wield. For a knife is short. Yet deadly._

_Just like our friendship._

_When he betrayed us all and was possessed by Kronos… I couldn't even imagine it. It was hard to believe that he had gone to the dark side. My only friend for all those years. It made me feel abandoned. I knew there had to be some part of him that was still sweet. I couldn't believe that he had just forgotten about all those times we spent together._

_Well, turns out he had remembered. Even when being possessed by Kronos, he always became himself again once he saw me. I liked being able to see through him like that. In the end, I actually sort of convinced him that what he was doing wasn't right. This lead to him stabbing himself to kill off Kronos._

_He died a hero's death in the end. As I sit by his shroud, I can't even believe what has just happened. He almost seems fake. I feel sad that he's dead. I wonder why. He did betray us, and he did get possessed by Kronos. So why does he make my feelings flow like this?_

_I guess for a period of time, I did kind of… like him. Back when I was young and ran from home, he was my savior. I wouldn't have minded marrying him._

_Yet, that is not the case now. It's only now that I realize that I'm not meant for him. I've got somebody else. Somebody who's alive and well. Someone who would take a bullet for me. Someone who doesn't mind my attitude. He's always there, and when he's not, I feel lonely. I thought that no one would ever compare to Luke Castellan, but he has. After all this time, I finally realize._

_I lo—_

"I'm back with my sandals," Annabeth announced.

I frantically shut the book and stuffed it under her bed. She looked at me curiously. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Phew. She didn't see that I was reading her diary.

She gazed at her suitcase, which was still flipped over, and the clothes that were all over the floor.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain. You knocked over the suitcase?" she sighed, clearly exasperated.

"S-sorry," I stammered. Thoughts were still racing through my head.

"Whatever," she said. "I guess I could always go get someone else to come help me, if you're hopeless." She exited the room once again.

That was a close call.

I grabbed the book from underneath the bed, then flipped to the page that I was reading.

_I thought that no one would ever compare to Luke Castellan, but he has. After all this time, I finally realize._

_I love Pieface Jerksan._

"What!?" I said.

"That's not what it says, you idiot," came a voice from above me. I looked up and almost jumped in surprise. Nico was standing there. He winked at me.

Stupid dyslexia…

I looked back at the page I was reading, my eyes slowly widening.

_I love Percy Jackson._


	2. A Familiar Face

**This story is no longer a one-shot!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

Chapter Two: A Familiar Face (Percy POV)

"Have fun at school!" Mom said cheerily, waving me off as I headed to Goode High School. I had just gotten home from Camp Half-Blood. Today was the first day of the school year.

"Mom, I will _never_ have fun at school," I groaned. "I'm a _demigod_. I'm not made for school."

She laughed. "Whatever. Just… uh… try not to get killed, alright?"

I nodded. "Understood."

I sighed as I slowly trudged towards the school. I had to go to this stupid school every year. _Every year._ Can you even imagine that? Having dyslexia and ADHD didn't make it much easier, either.

The second I walked through the doors of the school, I knew that I should've just stayed at Camp Half-Blood for the year. It was much better than having to go to Goode, even though neither Grover or Annabeth would be there. They both had something to do. Grover was doing whatever satyrs do, and Annabeth was… at her own home.

_Annabeth._ Her diary entry had really shocked me. Now I couldn't get her out of my thoughts. After reading that entry, I had dreams of her every night. (Yeah, yeah. It sounds romantic, but it actually scared me out of my mind.)

Okay. The truth is, I kind of… okay, _really,_ liked her. She's tough, but she's always there when I need her. Oh, and her natural beauty. She's not like those other girls that paint their nails and do their hair, but she's about a thousand times prettier. Not to mention that she took a knife for me once.

My thoughts were jostled by a loud, obnoxious sound… right next to my ear.

I can't really describe what it was like. It was kind of a mix between a fart, a horn, and a girl's squeal.

I immediately looked up, into the beady eyes of the one person I really hated.

_Carl Nikina._

Okay. First, imagine the world's largest whale.

Carl Nikina was larger and heavier than that.

Second, imagine a tiger with creepy red eyes and blood trickling from its jaws.

Carl Nikina was scarier than that.

Now picture a blob of Silly Putty ™ jiggling around on the ground.

Carl Nikina had an IQ that was just about equal to that blob of Silly Putty.

"What up, Shrimp?" Carl asked, stretching out one beefy hand and lifting me up into the air. I heard that loud sound again—turns out it was just the sound of the many rings on his fingers scraping together. He snickered. "Still haven't changed at all over the summer, eh?" He dropped me, and I crashed onto the ground with a hard _thud._ I got up, ready to fight back (after all, I was a demigod hero), but something told me not to.

I was about to get pummeled when one of Carl's friends came over.

"Yo, Carl," he said. "It's time to get into class."

"Okay," Carl replied. Then he turned to me. "We'll continue this later, punk." He walked away.

I lay on the floor, a little out of breath.

"Percy!" exclaimed an alarmed voice above me. I looked up. It was Kat. Kat was one of the few friends I had at Goode. She had extremely red hair and an energetic personality.

"Good goshes," Kat said, helping me to my feet. "Are you alright? That Carl Nikina is terrible!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay," Kat said. "So, what are your classes for this year?"

"Same as last year, except I've got Art instead of Music, and Science has been moved to sixth period, which is right before lunch," I replied.

"Oh, yay! You're in Art with me!" Kat said in a sing-song voice. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

I had to smile at her optimistic personality.

We went to the library and there, we parted ways. She headed to the hallway across from the library, and I went directly to my locker, which was located right outside.

I checked my schedule. First period: math. So that meant that I needed my blue binder, pencil case, and fat blue math textbook.

Here's a short summary of what I learned in math: I managed to hit the teacher with 16 spitballs before he noticed.

Second period: social studies. White binder, pencil case, and fat white social studies textbook.

Third period: art.

Fourth period: French.

Fifth period: English Language Arts.

Before long, it was sixth period. I checked my schedule.

"So… I've got science," I muttered. "Come on, Percy, you can do this. Only one more period before lunch…"

The person at the locker next to me overheard me. "Oh, you're going to science?" he asked me. "Just telling you, the new science teacher's super hot!"

_Probably not as cute as Annabeth,_ I thought in my mind. I picked up my green binder, pencil case, and fat green science textbook, and carried them to the science classroom, which was empty at the moment. No teacher or anything yet.

I sat down and stared down at my book, waiting for everyone to file into the class. I carefully traced the letters **SCIENCE** with my finger. I looked up at the board. **Sit anywhere you want,** it said. **There are no seating arrangements… yet.**

I was interrupted by books slamming down on the desk next to me. I turned around. _Carl Nikina_ was sitting next to me.

"Hey, punk," Carl said loudly. "C'mon. Since there are no seating arrangements, I thought this would be the best time to continue what we started before." He picked me up and flung me around.

I knew I couldn't draw Riptide, so I tried to fight back with my fists. Of course, it's quite hard to do that when you're battling a giant guy who weighs 800 pounds. However, it was clear that I was winning.

Yet, there was that voice inside of me. _Don't hit him._

It convinced me for just a short while, but that was all the time Carl needed. Within seconds, he had me pinned down. I could feel his breath going down my neck. It was stinky.

"It all ends here, kid," he said, raising his fist. He brought it forward to punch me… I closed my eyes and braced for the impact…

It never came.

Instead, when I opened my eyes, I saw Carl shooting upwards into the sky, screaming in pain.

"Wha…" I began, but I was interrupted by another voice.

"Seriously?" It was a girl's voice. It sounded very familiar. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain? You're the great hero that saved Olympus, but you're being pinned down by slugs like this?"

I was about to retort that it was actually the voice in my head's fault when I suddenly caught my breath. Did she say… Seaweed Brain?

I looked up.

Into a pair of gray eyes unique to only one person.

She smiled at me. Her curly blond hair, tied in a rough and hasty ponytail, bounced up and down. Her eyes, shiny as pearls, stared deep into my depths. She seemed to glow in the sunlight… even though it was actually dark and raining that day and there _was_ no sunlight.

"Annabeth… Chase…" I managed to say.

"That's all you can say?" Annabeth sighed as she pulled me to my feet. "No 'hello'? No 'whoa, it's Annabeth'? Geez, you sure are a boring person." She laughed. It was nice to hear.

"Annabeth! What brings you here?" I asked, stammering a bit.

"Well…" She simply winked and walked up to the blackboard in the front of the class. She took a piece of chalk and wrote, in fat pink letters, _Miss Chase_.

She turned around and faced us.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Miss Chase. Your new science teacher."


	3. Getting Settled at Goode

Chapter Three: Settling in at Goode (Annabeth POV)

Yeah. By now, you're probably wondering, _what the heck is Annabeth doing as a Goode High science teacher? Isn't she supposed to be at home in San Francisco?_ Well, I'd like to explain. San Francisco is no longer my home. I have moved to New York. Partially to be near Mount Olympus (since I'm the architect, you know…) and partially (wink wink) to be near Percy.

That's right. I'm in love with the guy. You've probably figured that out right now. The unfortunate thing is, I don't even think he knows. I've written about it in my diary but I've never been able to tell him. _Sigh._ What a boring and miserable life I've got.

I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Whatever. I'll just continue the story.

Where did Percy leave off? Oh, yeah. He discovered that I was his science teacher, yada yada.

.

.

.

That science class, I was trying my best to stay cool, but it was hard with Percy's eyes constantly boring into me. I felt like a piece of Swiss cheese. (I know, disturbing thought.) Just as usual, you could feel the pressure building up in the room, like a bubble. At last, that bubble burst, and everyone began asking questions.

"Miss Chase, how old are you? You look about our age."

"Are you even qualified to be a teacher?"

"Whoa, you're hot."

"What are your plans for the curriculum this year?"

Gosh. Talk about annoying. Can't people just see me as a normal teacher? I guessed not. However, believe it or not, I managed to make it through class. _Barely._ After class ended and everyone was filing out, I hid behind my desk and had a nice _scream._

"Interesting sound coming out of your mouth there, Wise Girl," said a voice from behind my back. I jumped. Percy was standing behind me, and he was chuckling. "First day of teaching, and the stress is already getting to you?"

"Never mind that," I said, standing up and tackling him with a hug. "I missed you… but hey, fancy meeting you in a place like this, huh?"

We laughed. "I thought you were going home," Percy said.

"This is my home now," I said. "Literally. This classroom that we're standing in actually also happens to be my bedroom."

"Really? Oh, gee, I feel bad for you…" he said, shaking his head.

I waited expectantly for him to say, _Oh gods, Annabeth, you don't have a place to live except this crappy old classroom? Oh, I'll just call up my mom right now and ask her if you can stay with us. Wouldn't that be nice?_, but of course he didn't say that, being the clueless idiot that he is. I sighed and just let the matter drop. "Whatever. Don't you have to be getting to another class, Seaweed Brain?"

"Nope. It's lunchtime," he replied simply.

"Oh," I said. "Well then, let's go eat." I grabbed my lunch box and we headed to the cafeteria together.

Once getting there, I noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at us. Actually, not us. At _me._ I was just about to scream out to the world, "CURSE MY GOOD LOOKS! EVERYONE JUST _STOP STARING AT ME!"_ A bunch of jocks were waving at me, beckoning me to sit at their table, but I shot a glance at Percy, who was still walking on. Well, I couldn't just leave him for a bunch of lecherous popular dudes. I continued to follow him.

I noticed that in the far corner, a girl with wildly red hair was bouncing up and down, gesturing at Percy. He seemed to be walking towards her. I walked along with him. We finally reached the table the red-head was sitting at, and he gave her a small wave.

"Hi, Kat," he said.

"Yay! Percy! You're finally here! I was kind of lonely. I haven't seen you since Art, and I was kinda booored," the girl, now identified as Kat, pouted. I chuckled. She seemed like a very energetic girl.

Percy sat down, and he scooched over to make a spot for me. I gratefully took a seat, and Kat looked at me in a fascinated sort of way. "Percy, who's the cute girl?" she asked Percy, gesturing to me. "Is she your boyfriend?"

"Hmm?" Percy turned to look at me. We were both blushing madly. "I… well… uh…" was all he could manage to say. He turned away and coughed something that sounded a little like "I wish." However, I learned not to get my hopes up.

"No, I'm actually the science teacher," I said, "but… uh… I guess you could say that we're _close._"

"Really? Oh, where did you meet?" Kat asked excitedly.

"At… er… _camp_…"

"Oh, what camp was it?"

"Camp… _Ham-Burger?"_ I finished lamely, and exchanged glances with Percy. He was giving me a look that said, _Seriously, Annabeth? Seriously?_

"Oh, um, that's a very interesting-sounding camp," Kat said thoughtfully. "Whatever."

"Oh yeah, you're the science teacher, Miss Chase," a boy sitting at our table said. He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Well, I've technically already met you, but nice to meet you in person."

I took his hand and shook it. "Thank you. You can just call me Annabeth," I said cheerily.

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. After all, I'm still a teenager, like you. Outside of class, just think of me as a fellow classmate," I said.

His face lit up. "Well, my name's Jared," he said softly.

I grinned. "I hope we can be friends," I said.

"Yeah," he replied, and turned away to eat his lunch.

Kat turned to me. "Wow! You got Jared to speak," she said incredulously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jared _never_ speaks. He's always really shy and quiet," she explained. "He's always alone. I always invite him to sit with us, but he never speaks to us. It's really disappointing. I hope he can warm up to us sometime."

"I'll help you guys with that," I said. She and I looked at each other and knew that we would be good friends.

**Yes! Third chapter finished. I'm sorry if I don't update as often as you want. I'm kind of busy and I'm trying my best. However, I ****_might_**** be doing an all-nighter and finishing up a lot of chapters of the book. Do not fear, my followers! This story is still active and going.**


	4. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Chapter Four: Mistakes and Misunderstandings (Percy POV)

School went on. Annabeth and I continued to have fun together. As we continued to spend the days with each other, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was every day.

Even that day when she was kind of peeved at me.

"Perseus Jackson," she said sternly in the middle of science class, "Please stop throwing paper airplanes at Sai Nishiki over there."

I groaned. "Aw, man, Annabeth! I'm bored! Either way, why does me throwing airplanes at Sai even bother _you?"_

"Uh… because the airplane keeps veering off course and hitting me instead of Sai—!"

I sighed. "Geez, what a Wise Girl…"

"_Ms._ Wise Girl to you, mister!" With that, Annabeth turned back to the board.

I grinned and fished for another piece of paper from my bag. I found one and pulled it out. Then I stared at it in awe.

**_Goode Halloween Dance,_** the sign said. **_Students and teachers invited. Guests allowed._**

A lightbulb lit up inside of me. Of course! This was a perfect chance for Annabeth and I to bond. After all, we both had feelings for each other, but the other person doesn't know that.

I smoothed the paper out and wrote on it with a blue marker, **Wanna go together?** I then carefully folded it into a plane and chucked it.

The airplane flew towards Sai, then turned and hit Annabeth squarely in the back. She immediately turned around and looked at me with a fierce look on her face.

"What, _Ms._ Wise Girl can't take a paper airplane?" I teased.

She stuck her tongue out and picked up the paper airplane I'd just thrown, contemplating what to do with it. _Please open it, please open it, please open it…_ I thought in my head.

She turned the airplane over and stared at it more. Then she looked at me.

"Percy, what do you need to tell Sai so badly that you keep on sending him airplanes that just unfortunately veer off course?" she asked, unfolding the plane.

She stared at the dance poster for a moment, then her mouth opened into a little O.

"So, Percy, you were going to ask Sai to the dance?" she said to me. I thought I could detect something like hurt in her voice.

"N-no, Annabeth…" I began, but I was cut off by Sai squealing in delight.

"Oh my God! Someone asked me to the dance!" she exclaimed, putting her hands to her cheeks. No one ever asked Sai Nishiki to the dance. She had huge glasses, brown braces, and a face covered with freckles. Yet the wierdest part about her was that she would just stare into space and giggle.

I was about to explain that I had thrown it at Sai so that it would go to Annabeth, not that it was meant for Sai, but Annabeth held up her hand when I was about to open my mouth.

"I hope you have a fun time with Sai, Percy," she said.

She ignored me for the rest of class.

My heart felt heavy in my chest.

The night of the dance, Sai arrived at my house, breathless. "How do I look, Percy-kins?" she asked, twirling around. She was wearing a simple plaid dress with ruffly sleeves.

"Er… great," I said. I was wearing a professional black tuxedo.

"Okay then!" she exclaimed. "Let's go, _dear!"_

Yuck.

We headed to the school together and entered into the gym, which was filled with colorful flashing lights and people dancing. We immediately located Kat, who was with her cousin, Brandon.

"Hi, Kat!" Sai said.

"Oh, hehe! Hi, Sai! Hi, Percy!" Kat said, giggling. "Brandon and I were about to do a little dancing! Wanna join us?"

"Sure," I said. Sai and Kat went to the dancefloor together, chatting about… whatever girls talk about.

Brandon approached me. "It's Percy, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He nodded. "Gee, I was pretty sure that you were going to take Chase to the dance, not Nishiki."

"I was _planning_ on taking Annabeth but…!" I protested.

"Well, looks like you screwed up, man. It's too late for you now," Brandon said, pointing to something across the room.

Annabeth.

_With Jared._

They were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed like a deep conversation. Then they hugged, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

_What the heck?_

"Yeaaaah… you might wanna close your mouth," Brandon said, jolting me out of my thoughts. He patted me on the back. "Good luck with her."

I was about to run to Annabeth and be like, _No! Please don't leaaave!_ but I didn't get a chance to. Sai came over and grabbed me by my arm.

"Let's go, honeybunches!" she gushed, and she pulled me along into the dancefloor.

We slowly took a few steps, then eventually got into the hang of it. It was actually pretty fun out there. Sai was a good dancer. I found myself staring at her, but then I gasped.

Annabeth was dancing in her place.

We waltzed around the room, my hands holding hers. Our bodies comfortably close. A curly tendril of her blond hair on my chest…

I blinked. Sai was back. I sighed. Annabeth had just been an illusion.

"Come on, faster!" Sai exclaimed.

Her image rippled, and I saw Annabeth again. She smiled at me. We danced around the room, a happy duo of two. She led me through the dancefloor. I spun her around, and dipped her low to the ground. I realized that I needed her. _Badly._I stood and held her close. I leaned in, my eyes closed, ready to meet her kiss.

I opened my eyes. Once again, Annabeth was gone, and only Sai was there.

I was kissing Sai.

My eyes widened. No, no, no… out of the corner of my vision, I could see Annabeth standing in shock. I watched her turn away and run off.

No, no, _no…_

I immediately released Sai, who stared at me, breathless.

"Wow! That was amazing! Let's do it again," she said.

"A…nna…beth…" I whispered.

"Huh? I'm not Annabeth, I'm Sai," she said.

I snapped back to reality and faced her. "Sai, I'm sorry. I just can't do this," I said.

With that, I left her and ran off in the direction Annabeth had gone.

**Sorry, guys! I know that this must've been a painful chapter to read. Don't fear! Percabeth will happen! Please review...**


	5. Love is In the Air

Chapter Five: Love is In the Air

**Annabeth POV**

I just couldn't believe it. The night had turned out nothing like I wished it to be. I had always dreamed of going to the dance with Percy. Instead, I'd somehow winded up with Jared, and Percy was sharing a kiss with another girl.

After all that happened, I left Jared. I think he understood. Then I ran off. I ran until I'd gotten outside the school. Then I hid behind a dumpster. I planned on hiding there forever.

**Percy POV**

_Where the heck is she? Where's Annabeth?_ I wondered as I ran off after her. I tripped on something and fell over. I looked at it. It was a glass-like slipper. I picked it up and continued to run. I happened to pass by a large dumpster. I nearly overlooked it, but I detected a slight movement behind it and rushed over to inspect it.

Then I saw her. Annabeth. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, swung over one shoulder. She had on a pair of large silver hoop earrings, each with a single bead inside. She had on a long pink dress with a glittery pink sash, which showed off her curves and complemented her face. She was wearing only one shoe. It was sparkling and looked like glass, an exact equivalent to the one I was holding in my hands.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said back.

She was so beautiful, everything I ever wanted. Too bad it seemed like I wouldn't get her. I'd broken her heart, let her get away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sorry," I said.

"Huh?" she said to me.

"I'm… sorry," I repeated. "I know that I've really hurt you. It's just that…"

"It's okay," she said. "Just go away and enjoy the rest of the night with Sai."

I sighed. "Look, Annabeth, I don't want Sai."

"Then why'd you ask her to the dance?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Really? Then… why'd you kiss her?"

.

.

.

"See?" Annabeth said, walking away. "You're meant to be with her."

"No," I said. "I kissed her… because I thought she was _you."_

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around, eyes wide. There was silence for a while. Then she spoke, so quiet I thought it didn't exist.

"Really?" she said.

I took her in my arms. "Sorry, Annabeth. That paper airplane was really meant for you. While Sai and I were dancing, I couldn't help but think of you. You're the one I was planning to spend the night with! Not her."

I could feel her warm body pressed against me.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For being with Jared. I thought that you didn't want me, so I went to him for support."

"It's okay," I said. "Just promise that we're good from now on?"

She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Yeah."

We stepped away from each other, and I gave her the shoe I was holding.

"Um… here's your other shoe," I said.

"Thanks," she replied, and slipped it on.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go back."

We headed back to the school.

Everything was better in the end. Sai and Jared forgave us. (Actually, they danced together quite a few times afterwards.) We met up again with Kat and Brandon, who congratulated me on being able to make things well again. Afterwards, Kat ran up to the DJ area and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright! This one's for everyone's favorite couple!" she said, and looked directly at us. It took us a minute or so to understand what she was saying. We both blushed as the song came on.

_When I was younger_

_I ran from home_

_What was the meaning of love?_

_I'd never known._

I took Annabeth's hand and we walked to the center of the room.

_I met a blond boy_

_On the side of the street_

_He'd run from home too_

_Just like me_

_Well, I thought he was mine_

_Until that one time_

_When I saw him with another girl_

_I knew that our love wasn't bound to shine_

_Only you_

_You and me_

_We've got to be together, can't you see?_

_Only you_

_You and me_

_I can't live without you, say you love me._

_Say you love me…_

"So, um, for how long have you… you know… liked me?" Annabeth asked as we were dancing.

"Uh…" I blushed red. "The truth is… I kind of read your diary," I admitted.

Her eyebrows raised and she slapped me hard. I rolled onto the floor, clutching my cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"Ow, Annabeth! Have mercy on me!" I wailed.

"Seaweed Brain," she taunted, sticking out her tongue.

It was like a Cinderella story. A twisted one, yes, but in the end, as she leaned in and kissed me, I knew that it was still a happy ending after all.

**Yay! Note that the story's not over yet! Stay tuned!**

**I wrote the song myself (that's why it's a bad song), so don't pester me about stealing music from other people and not sourcing it.**


	6. Something Dark in the Air

Chapter Six: Something Dark in the Air (Annabeth POV)

You're probably thinking that the story's over by now. Truth is, it's far from over. Our great adventure has just begun, but from here, it starts to get a little intense.

The day after the dance, I woke up feeling really exhausted. Percy and I had danced all through the night. I got out from underneath my desk (because my classroom is where I live, remember?) and found myself staring into his sea-green eyes.

"Hi," he said, dropping down to sit next to me. "Last night was fun."

"Yeah," I said, "but now I'm a little tired."

Percy chuckled as he traced the black bags under my eyes with his fingers. "No kidding."

I sighed. "Now I have to endure another day of teaching."

"Why not become a student?" Percy asked.

"Because they'll have to find a new science teacher. Also, I was previously a student but they made me be a teacher because they said I had a frustrating amount of intelligence."

He laughed and patted my head. "Look, you'll do fine—and if you don't, just give me a call and I'll be there to help you up." He smirked as he played with my hair. Stupid seductive idiot.

"Whatever," I said, standing up and walking over to the chalkboard. I picked up a piece of chalk and wrote,** Homework today: write a short essay explaining a scientific subject of your choice and its many purposes. Include a few examples if possible.**

"Ugh, you're giving out homework even though we're all exhausted from the dance?" he complained.

"Yes," I said.

"Aw maaan!" he wailed.

"Sucks for you," I said.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? WWHHHHHYYYY?" he cried. Ah, I love making little boys upset.

He jumped up and tackled me wildly. Man, he was strong. "Get _off_, Percy!" I was screaming.

"Not unless you change the homework assignment," he whispered in my ear. His voice was tantalizing. I just couldn't resist it.

Suddenly, I got an idea in my head.

"Fine, I will change the assignment," I said, getting up and walking over to the chalkboard.

"_Thank_ you!" Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

I erased the word **short** and changed it to **long**.

I smirked at his horrified face. "Is big bad Seaweed Bwain afwaid of a wittle homework?" I teased.

"You're… about… to… die…" Percy said.

I'm pretty sure he _was_ about to kill me, but at that very moment, the door to the classroom opened and Harry Planns, the social studies teacher, walked in.

"Hey, Percy! Hey Annabet—" He froze in his tracks and his face lit up. "Hahahahaha! It's Percy and Annabeth! I bet they've been doing something _naughty_ under the teacher's desk! Percy and Annabeth, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" he sang, dancing around like a little kid.

_"Mr. Planns…" _I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Harry calmed down. "Yeah… I need about fifty sheets of lined paper and ten file folders."

I walked over to my supply closet and grabbed the supplies. I handed them to him.

"Thanks, Annabeth," he said graciously, and he left the room.

I immediately turned to Percy. "That sure was weird."

"Whatever," Percy said, shaking his head and walking out of the classroom. "I've got to go. Classes are starting really soon. See you in science class, Wise Girl, and you'd _better have that homework assignment removed by the time I'm there!"_

Pssh. No way in heck would I ever do that.

I waved goodbye anyway and settled down at my desk, preparing for my first class.

At lunch, I met up with Percy once again. He grinned as I sat down next to him. "See? You made it through teaching," he said. We laughed and I pulled out my lunch—fried rice and ham. I grabbed a spoon and shoved it into the rice, taking it out with a giant mound of rice on top of it. I was about to eat it, but it never reached my mouth because Percy leaned in and ate it himself.

"Percy! You idiot!" I said, spanking him with the spoon.

"I is sowwy, Annabeff," he said.

"Bad boy! Bad! Bad!" I yelped, continuing to hit him with the spoon. "You don't deserve to eat my food!"

He smirked at me. "Well too bad—"

He was cut off by the presence of something tall and menacing looming behind us. We turned around to see Clarisse la Rue, holding a knife.

**End of chapter 6! Thanks to all of you for reviewing and following this story.**


	7. A Few Possessed Friends

**Author's Note From stalkerinpink:****So sorry for the wait! I planned on working on this fanfic during the weekend but turns out I'm busy then. SO, I did a little work on it now. I managed to finish a chapter. Here you go. My apologies if you don't see me updating very much lately. I've got a lot of work to do and I'll definitely post chapters more often once I'm free.**

Chapter Seven: A Few Possessed Friends (Annabeth POV)

The first thought that crossed my head was…

_Oh hi Clarisse! What are you doing at our school! I thought I wouldn__'__t be seeing you until next summer!_

It wasn't until ten seconds later, when it occurred to me that she was holding a knife dripping with blood, that I finally realized that she was there to _kill me _and that I was about to _die._

Oh, jeez…

I stood up and grabbed Percy's hand. His eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. "What the heck is going on?" he demanded.

"I dunno… but _run!__"_ I said, pulling him along as I made a dash for the cafeteria door. Clarisse gave chase. Everyone in the room was screaming and running for their lives. Kat was clinging onto Brandon. She looked really terrified.

We ran out of the cafeteria and through the halls.

"No running in the halls!" Percy called out.

I groaned. "This isn't the time for jokes, Seaweed Brain! We've got to find a place to hide!"

"Where could you hide in a school, anyway?" he asked as we continued to run.

"Hm…"

We neared my classroom and I ran in. He followed behind me. I opened the door to the supply closet and beckoned him in. "Come on! This is our only choice!" I said anxiously, and he finally came in. I closed the door behind us and locked it. Phew. We were safely inside.

"Okay, now that we're safe, _what the heck just happened?__"_ Percy asked.

"I don't know," I said, "and I don't really want to find out! All I know is that Clarisse has somehow gone mad, found out that we were at this school, and chased us down with a knife."

"Where is she now?" Percy asked.

"Probably looking for us," I sighed.

The creaking of the classroom door told me that she had entered the classroom.

"Shh! Be quiet!" I hissed at Percy. He didn't reply. We froze, listening to Clarisse's footsteps as she walked around the room. I leaned forward and peered through a small crack in the supply closet door. I could see her with her knife. The weird thing was, though, that she began to lift off the ground until she was _floating._ In midair. She was also emitting an evil purple glow.

Okay, _creepy._

Then it occurred to me—Clarisse didn't go mad.

She'd been possessed.

I slowly sank onto the floor. This made it about a million times more complicated. There was no way we could kill her, because somewhere inside, she was still Clarisse. _Ugh._

Percy gave me a look that said, _What__'__s wrong?_

I gestured towards the crack in the closet. _See for yourself._

He took a look, and immediately understood. I buried my head in my hands, needing a little time to think. How did this happen? How did she get possessed? What if… there were others that were also possessed…?

I immediately turned my head up at the sound of more footsteps. What was going on? I heard at least three sets of feet outside. Percy and I scrambled to look through the crack, and nearly gasped at what we saw.

Thalia, Grover, and Juniper. All three of them were also beginning to float, joining Clarisse in the center of the classroom. Their heads slowly went up at the same time as they looked directly at the supply closet we were in. I gulped. We'd been spotted.

They spoke in unison. _"__I know you__'__re in there. Come out. You can__'__t stay there forever. I can bust down that door you__'__re hiding behind.__"_

I caught my breath. They weren't speaking in their normal voices.

They were speaking in _mine._

Percy and I looked at each other. I could tell he recognized that they were talking in my voice.

_Now what?_ I mouthed at him.

_Dunno. _He shrugged. I slapped my forehead.

_We can__'__t hurt them,_ I said.

_Yeah._ He sighed softly. _Well, I guess our only option is__…_

He didn't need to continue further. I knew what he was about to say.

_RUN._

I grabbed the keys and unlocked the supply closet. We glanced at each other.

"Good luck," he whispered.

"You too," I said.

We held hands.

I opened the closet door and we burst out into the open.

.

.

.

Don't _ever_ ask me what it's like to be chased down by floating, possessed people.

I will throw up. Not kidding.

Clarisse, Grover, and Juniper immediately ran—er, floated—after us as we bolted out of the supply closet. I grabbed Percy by his hand and we hurried to the classroom door. I opened it and we ran out.

We dashed across the halls once again and came to a stop at the cafeteria, freezing at what we saw.

A bunch of possessed demigods from Camp Half-Blood were attacking Goode students, pinning them down, tying them up. Percy shot a glance at me.

"What are they doing?" he hissed.

"I don't know!" I said.

We leaned closer to listen.

"Where are Chase and Jackson?" one demigod demanded. "Where are they?"

The student he was pinning down cowered. "I—I already told you, I don't know!"

"Yes! You! Do!" the demigod growled as he pulled his fist back, ready to punch the kid. "Speak up unless you wish to meet a painful punishment!"

Then it occurred to me. Innocent students were being punished because of _us._

No. This shouldn't be happening.

"Percy," I said. Percy looked at me, telling me that he was listening.

"We've got to leave. Right now. We have to run to somewhere far. People are being tortured because of us. I need to quit my job as a teacher. You need to quit being a student at this school. We have to go."

He nodded. I gave him a tiny grin. Then I walked into the cafeteria, straight into the scene.

"Yo _idiots!__"_ I hollered at the demigods. "We're right here! Stop hitting them! Come and get us!" I stuck my tongue out.

Then I linked hands with Percy and we ran for our dear lives.


	8. On the Run like Outlaws

**Oh my gods. I'm obsessed. I'm procrastinating on homework just so I can write more and more chapters...**

Chapter Eight: On the Run like Outlaws (Percy POV)

Annabeth and I ran out of the school and through the nearby park. We just kept on running in that same direction, until we crashed into a gate. Then we climbed over it and sat down to take a break. My hand felt clammy and sweaty from holding hers for so long.

"Gee, this is great," Annabeth muttered. "We were being chased down by possessed demigods. I think we lost them. Let's just stop to catch our breaths."

"How long have we been running?" I asked.

She checked her watch. "Approximately two hours."

Holy Hera.

"O-kaaaaay," I said, making sure to draw out the "kay" extremely long.

"Well, we can't possibly run around the whole day," she sighed. "This place is pretty nice. Let's just settle here for the night. Hopefully they don't catch up to us by then."

I looked around. We were in an abandoned park. The benches were broken and the trees had fallen to the floor.

"See? Look at all those trees, piled on top of each other. They're positioned in a particular way," Annabeth said, pointing it out to me. "They could make the perfect shelter."

The fallen trees _did_ sort of make a little dome that could fit two people inside. It also had a hidden entrance, so if the possessed demigods _did_ catch up to us, they might not find us. I nodded in approval.

We went into the Tree-Dome and sat down. "Okay," Annabeth said, "now we plan out how long we think we're going to live."

"Fine," I said. "What supplies do you have with you?"

"When I ran from the school with you, I only had my backpack and my lunch box," she replied.

"Same," I said. "I guess now we'll look through our backpacks and lunch boxes and see what we've got."

We both unzipped our backpacks and looked inside.

"There's mostly just textbooks and binders in here," I said disapprovingly, staring at the utter emptiness of my backpack. "I've got a Nintendo 3DS in here, though… you know, I hide it in my book during class and play it secretly…" I also had Riptide in my bag.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She flipped her backpack upside down and dumped all of its contents out. _Whoa._ About a million books and blueprints fell out. A flashlight keychain also came tumbling out. I spotted her diary lying amongst the books.

"Geez! How do you carry all that stuff!" I exclaimed as I saw them.

She continued to shake her bag, but nothing else came out. We stared at our pile of stuff disdainfully.

"That's all we've got?" she asked.

"Hate to say it, but it's true," I said.

"Can't say that we're going to live very long," she muttered.

We looked through our lunch boxes next.

"I've got a half-eaten sandwich," I announced, holding up the sandwich.

"I've got fifteen dumplings, and a canteen filled with ambrosia, just in case," she said.

I shrugged. "At least we can use ambrosia to heal ourselves when we're starving to death…"

"The ambrosia won't last forever, though," she warned. "We have to use it wisely. I'd say we save it for if the possessed demigods catch up and they manage to injure us."

"Whatever," I said. "I guess we can make use of the food we have. Each of us can have one dumpling and one small square of sandwich per day. It'll last us around fifteen days. Hopefully we've solved the possessed demigod problem by then."

"Yeah," she said. "Perhaps we should get some sleep now. It's getting kind of late."

"I guess," I said. "What exactly _do_ we sleep on, anyway?"

"Well…" Annabeth stacked 90 books into 15 neat rows to make a platform. She then spread her sweater over the platform and laid down on top of it. "This'll have to do."

I did the same. I had less books, so my bed was way shorter than hers. She rolled over and stared down at me.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Night, Annabeth," I murmured as I shifted uncomfortably and slowly managed to fall into a light slumber.

_Annabeth Chase's Diary: Today's Report_

_We're running like outlaws running from where they don't belong. That's how I feel right now. Like I don't really belong anywhere. Our friends just got possessed. We've been escaping to who-knows-where, and who-knows-when we're going to be coming back. I'm not even sure whether or not I'm doing the right thing. Everyone's being controlled—Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, all my siblings, and the others from Camp Half-Blood. Except Nico. That's weird._

_Wait. That is weird. That's really weird. Where was Nico? I didn't see him!_

_I've got a bad feeling about this…?_

_-Annabeth._

Morning came much too early for my liking. Before I knew it, I was waking up on top of my hard platform "bed" made of books, and the sun was blinding my vision.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked to my right to see that Annabeth had already woken up. She was reading an architecture book.

"Good," she said. "You finally woke up. You were sleeping so soundly, I thought you were dead or something."

"Mornin'. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say that we'd better get moving. I can feel a humongous powerful presence nearby. The possessed demigods are near."

I could feel it in the air too—a strong feeling that lingered in the air. It was quite overwhelming, making it hard to stand up. Possessed demigods gave off extreme auras.

Annabeth worked quickly, packing up all 90 of the books into her backpack neatly and walking towards the entrance of the Tree-Dome. "You coming, slowpoke?"

"Gahhhhgggggg…. just wait a second, honestly…" I groaned, trying to stuff all my books back into my bag. She giggled and walked over. "Here, look," she said, organizing my books into tidy piles of five and plopping them into my bag. _"Easy._ Now let's go."

We headed outside of the door, where the aura was so powerful that there was purple in the air. Annabeth pulled her jacket up to her mouth. "Don't breathe it in," she said. "It'll make you posessed."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Let's get moving."


	9. The Second Day and Night

**Aargh! Sosorry for the wait! I feel terrible!**

**But anyways, here's chapter nine! If you see any mistakes, tell me!**

**Oh, and just in case you didn't know, this story doesn't completely follow the plot of the normal Percy Jackson books. It's a little bit of a mix between all the books. (And I'm not too sure whether or not Percy has the Achilles thing in this story because that makes it a whole lot harder to write...)**

Chapter Nine: The Second Day and Night (Annabeth POV)

_**Annabeth's Diary: What's Happening Currently**_

_Right now the air is extremely toxic. We have our sweaters pulled up to cover our noses and mouths. We're currently on the move. That's why my handwriting is slightly messy. I'm kind of bored. Whatever. Gotta get going. Bye. See you later I guess._

_**-Annabeth.**_

I sighed as I closed my diary and put it back into my bag. We were jogging through the woods. The purple air had become paler now. Before long, it turned back into ordinary, transparent air. The possessed demigods were far away. I removed the sweater from my mouth and gulped for fresh air.

"We've got to run farther today before we settle for the night, considering the fact that the demigods caught up to us by the time it was morning," Percy said.

"Yeah," I replied, and we sped up a little.

After around four hours, we reached a huge field with a sparkling waterfall and lots of mushrooms on the ground.

"We're stopping," I said. "Definitely."

We immediately sat down to catch our breaths. "Okay, we just ran for a long time," Percy said. "Let's eat."

I agreed. We were both tired and sweaty. I pulled out my lunch box and grabbed a dumpling to eat. Percy handed me a small square of his sandwich, then took a sandwich square and a dumpling for himself. The food eased my hunger a bit, but considering the fact that it was only a dumpling and a sandwich square, it didn't really help at all. _Sigh._

We found shelter under a nice willow tree. The area was grassy, so we just spread our jackets out onto the ground and lay on top of them. It almost felt like my comfortable bed back at Camp Half-Blood.

Almost.

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Percy POV**

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. I really didn't know why. After a few hours of trying and failing, I finally sat up and looked around.

It was pitch black. Something pressed against my leg as I leaned forward. I bent to pick it up. I realized it was Annabeth's little flashlight keychain. I fumbled in the dark for the switch, and at last I found it. With a soft _click,_ the flashlight turned on.

The light it gave off was extremely dim, but hey—it was something. I held it out in front of me, trying to see my surroundings. By squinting, I could make out the waterfall and the mushrooms. I slowly turned the flashlight to my right, and I could faintly see the figure of Annabeth, fast asleep beside me.

Welp. Nothing terribly interesting. I flopped onto my back once again, about to close my eyes and try to sleep again.

The flashlight slowly slipped out of my fingers and landed on the ground. I couldn't help but follow its light. I eventually found myself staring at a very familiar purple book.

_**Annabeth's Diary.**_

…

_Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Don't touch it…_

Well, of course, being the _genius_ that I am, I reached out and grabbed the book and the flashlight keychain.

"I guess I'll just do a bit of 'light reading' to help me fall asleep," I whispered.

I opened the book. I found a few entries that dated back to a few days ago, ones that I hadn't read yet.

_It seems that I'm going back home for the year. You know… I'm going to miss Camp Half-Blood very much. Did you know that last year, when I was reading the book "Holes" out loud to my class in high school, I accidentally read "Camp Half-Blood" instead of "Camp Green Lake"? That's just how much I love the camp._

_However, there is one thing that makes me happy._

_I'm going to be living in New York._

_That's right. New York. I'm traveling by myself from San Francisco to New York._

_It shall be my new home._

_Why am I going to New York, you ask?_

_I am going there to work on Mount Olympus. As you already know, I am the head architect. (I'm amazing, right?)_

_Except that's not the only reason._

_I'm also going there because Percy is there. I don't think he knows that I love him, but I do. I really want to be with him, and I'm overjoyed to be moving closer to him. In fact, I'm going to be attending his high school, Goode High, as a fellow student. He'd better be prepared. I really wish that he would fall for me. It would make me the happiest girl on earth._

I stared at the passage, perplexed for a moment. Then understanding dawned on me. This passage was probably written right after Annabeth started heading home.

Okay then.

Next entry.

_What the heck…_

_Okay. Here's what happened today:_

_I went to Goode High to get evaluated for enrichments and stuff like that. They tested me to see how much I knew. Guess what? I got all the questions right. They were SO EASY. (Not to brag, but seriously?) They kept on making the questions harder, but I answered all except one. They were baffled. You should've seen the look on their faces._

_Then they told me that the Goode High science teacher had been fired last year, and that they needed a new one._

_For some strange, unknown reason, I became the science teacher._

_They just handed me a teaching manual and told me to go teach classes. I looked through the manual briefly. Geez! Teaching looked really complicated and difficult. Oh well. School was about to begin in a few minutes. I had to get prepared for my first… class._

_When people filed in, they stopped and stared at me. Most of them stuck their hand out to me and said, "Oh, you must be the new kid here. Hi, let's be friends."_

_I sighed and explained to them briefly that I was the science teacher, and then of course they just had to begin bombarding me with questions._

_AAARRRRRGH. WWWWWWHY?_

_Why the heck was everyone so interested in me? It's just a teenager being a teacher, not that big of a deal, right? The most annoying of them all were the guys. Those weirdos wouldn't stop hitting on me. I waved them off. I didn't want them. I wanted Percy._

_And when he walked into my class that day, my heart seemed to glow._

_I'm in love. I can't believe it. __**ANNABETH CHASE IS IN LOVE.**_

_Percy is destroying my entire life._

_UGH._

_At lunch, I met up with Percy again and we sat at a table with some girl named Kat. There was also a boy named Jared. I said hi to him and we talked a little. He seems nice. Maybe we can be friends._

_Good night._

I smiled as I finished reading the entry and glanced at Annabeth's figure sleeping next to me.

Whatever. Next page.

_Oh, diary._

_I am literally dying inside._

_My life is so screwed._

_I'm just hiding in my bed (which is actually the teacher's desk, by the way) and not moving at all. I have no more motivation left to do anything._

_I've had many terrible days before, but this one has got to be the worst._

_Why?_

_**My heart is broken.**_

_Wanna know why? Because Percy threw an airplane at Sai Nishiki that said "Let's go to the Halloween Dance together" and the airplane accidentally reered off course and went to me. But of course I knew the plane was actually for Sai. I asked Percy, "You're asking Sai to the dance?" He could only stutter in response. I'm guessing that's a yes._

_Now I think I'm just going to stop writing and continue to do nothing. Good day._

I stared at the page in disbelief. I never even knew that Annabeth liked me that much. I felt kind of guilty. I flipped another page.

_I'm happy._

_How happy am I?_

_I am floating-on-cloud-nine happy. I am frosted-pink-cupcakes-with-smiley-face-sprinkles happy. I love this feeling of happiness._

_It was all just a big fat misunderstanding. The paper airplane was actually for _me_. What an idiot I am._

_We're official now, I guess. I'm so happy._

_I just really, really hope… he doesn't leave me again._

Her whole life played through my head as I flipped back and forth through those pages. Her glee. Her hurt and anger.

I couldn't believe what I'd done to her. I felt really bad.

My hands found my bag and I unzipped the front pocket, taking out Riptide. There was a bit of space underneath the paragraph, so I uncapped it and wrote something.

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

I put the cap back onto Riptide and set the pen/sword onto the floor beside me, feeling a sense of relief.

That's when I felt something hit the small of my back, and I fell to the ground.


	10. Wondering About the Other

Chapter Ten: Wondering About the Other

**Annabeth POV**

I woke with a start. I was sure that I heard something. Then I realized it was still the middle of the night.

"Whatever," I sighed, and was about to go to sleep when something shiny caught my eye.

I turned to look. Turns out it was my flashlight keychain. What was it doing, turned on?... and why… was my diary next to it?

I slowly picked the diary up. It was open to my latest entry, and at the bottom, there were a few small words. Percy's handwriting. I read it, my hands trembling.

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

What did he mean by that anyway?

I got up on my knees and my foot landed on something. I picked it up. It was Riptide.

Riptide? What was Riptide doing there?

"Percy?" I whispered softly. There was no response.

"Percy?..." I called out again. Still nothing.

"Percy? Are you there?" I asked, turning around to my left, where he should've been sleeping.

Instead, I found myself staring into a pair of bright red eyes.

I jumped up with surprise. I took a few steps backwards, and saw a dark shape looming over me. With a jolt, I realized that the shape kind of looked like… me. I gave out a squeak and, in one quick second, grabbed my backpack, my diary, and all the rest of my stuff. I stuffed Riptide in my pocket and began to run. The shape gave chase. Thoughts flickered through my head, and once again I saw those three words he'd written, etched onto the page of my diary in celestial bronze ink.

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

Why was he sorry?

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

Was he sorry for this?

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

Was he sorry for me, running right now?

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

Or perhaps he was sorry about our past.

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

I must've run for minutes. Or maybe it was hours. Or it could've even been days. All I know is I ran for a long time before I stopped.

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

I curled up in a ball and a tear slowly ran down my cheek. Why was he sorry?

_I'm sorry, Annabeth._

I looked to my side, where he should've been sitting next to me. Except, he wasn't, of course. He was gone.

_I'm sorry, Annabeth…_

Why was he sorry? Was he sorry for… leaving me alone?

Was he… even sorry at all?

**Percy POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, but all I could see was white.

There was white everywhere. It was seriously like I was standing in a totally empty _space. _It had nothing inside. No floor, no sky, nothing. Just white.

"What the Hades?" I demanded. "What's going on? Where am I? Where's Annabeth?"

Far away, I could see something in the distance. It moved closer and closer, and I realized it was shooting at me with alarming speed.

I jumped to the side as it nearly rammed me in the side.

I stared curiously at it. It had fallen over. It slowly got up, brushing itself off. Then it turned to look at me.

I narrowed my eyes.

It was a dark shape with red eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked it. It didn't really look very trustworthy.

The dark figure walked up to me, and I finally realized who it was.

Annabeth.

Wait, no. Not Annabeth.

This Annabeth had red eyes and a pair of sharp fangs. Her hair was twisted up in some sort of complicated updo with a flower pinning it together. She was still pretty, but I knew she wasn't my girlfriend.

"What do you mean, dear? It's me, Annabeth," she said.

"Annabeth—" I stopped myself. _It's not Annabeth!_ I hissed at myself. _She'd never call me "dear"! Plus, the real Annabeth doesn't have red eyes and fangs, you idiot!_

The fake Annabeth nodded as if she could read my thoughts. "Correct, demigod, I'm not Annabeth. I'm _Annabeth's Diary._"

I froze.

"W-wha…" I managed to say.

"I'm Annabeth's Diary," she said.

"You're kidding, right? Annabeth's diary is a book," I said.

"Yes, but no. I am the spirit of Annabeth's diary, you know? Every diary has a spirit, did you not know that?"

"Um… er…" I stuttered. "So… uh… Miss Annabeth's Diary—"

"My actual name is Hikana Solette," she said, "but I prefer Kana."

"—Okay, Kana… are you the one who kidnapped me and brought me here?"

Kana grinned. "I would not say that I was the one who brought you here, but the answer to your question is classified information, something I cannot tell you."

I sighed. "Okay, then. What's up with all the possessed demigods around?"

"Also classified information."

"You suck," I groaned. "Why is everything classified?"

"Watch what you say to me," Kana warned. "I can easily zap the life out of you."

"I highly doubt that," I muttered under my breath, but she didn't hear me.

We stood in silence for a moment, then Kana spoke up. "Well, demigod… all these questions you've asked… you can easily figure them out. Just give it some time."

Her fangs contracted so that they looked like normal teeth. Then she gave me a slight wave, and disappeared into thin air, leaving only a few flower petals from her hair.

I stared at the flower petals on the ground. "Hikana Solette," I whispered under my breath. Questions flew through my mind, and I tried to answer them, but all I got was emptiness. As empty as the white world I was standing in.


	11. My Diary Gives me a Pep Talk

Chapter Eleven: My Diary Gives me a Pep Talk (Annabeth POV)

_**Annabeth's Diary—Currently **_

_Percy is gone. I don't know where, but all I know is that he left._

_The only clue I have is three words he wrote to me._

_**"I'm sorry, Annabeth."**_

_What do they mean? Do they speak of what's happening right now?_

_I'm so confused. It feels like everything's going against me right now. I'm still on the run. I know for a fact that the possessed demigods are still after me._

_At least I get to have more food when I don't have to share it with Percy._

_But I don't have a single clue on how I'll ever survive when he's not there._

_**-Annabeth.**_

The wind ruffled my hair. I hugged my legs against my body and sighed longingly. I felt lonely. It didn't help that possessed demigods were still chasing me, either.

I was quite shocked when my diary closed by itself, and something seemed to be coming out of it. It pulled itself out and stood up. I gasped. It was that dark shape from yesterday. The one with red eyes. Except now I could see the shape clearly.

It was me.

Except with red eyes and an updo. She had fangs, too, but those contracted to look like normal teeth. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Annabeth. You seem to be having a rough day," she said.

I gaped at her.

"Oh." She chuckled. "I _completely_ forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hikana Solette, the spirit of your diary. Kana for short." She stuck her hand out to me.

I shook it awkwardly. She smiled. "What's wrong? You look a little shaken to see me."

"Well, it's not every day that a spirit emerges out of your diary," I said.

"Okay, yeah," she admitted. "Anyways, your diary entries have been sad lately, so I came to ask you what's up."

"Oh." My face fell. "Percy…"

"Oh," she said. "Him again? You know, I had a brief meeting with him not so long ago. He seems to miss you too."

"Where did he _go?"_ I asked.

"Oh… someone abducted him."

"WHAT!? Who is it!?"

"Classified information, cupcake."

"Ugh…"

"Come on," she said. "Cheer up. Everything will be okay in the end, right?"

"Hopefully," I sighed.

"Hey, look. You two are heroes. You saved Olympus and all that! You'll be able to endure this, I promise," she said.

She disappeared, leaving only a few flower petals.

I picked one of the petals up. It immediately disintegrated in my hand. All that was left were some pink sparkles. I sighed. Kana said that everything would get better, but that was hard to believe.

I picked up another petal, and it fell apart as well.

It reminded me of my heart—breaking into a million pieces.


	12. How Much Longer

Chapter Twelve: How Much Longer

**Percy POV**

I swear, I was turning paranoid. I decided that if I had to spend one more freaking day in that blank white world, I would just… kill myself.

Except that it was a blank white world. There was no way you could kill yourself.

"Aarrggh!" I groaned. After about a week in the white world, I really couldn't take it anymore. I began to run. I didn't care that it was pointless, I just badly wanted to find a way out.

Of course, it didn't work.

I was about to scream in frustration when I saw a shower of flower petals, and a girl with red eyes and an updo appeared. Her fangs were contracted that day.

"Hey, Kana," I said.

"What's with the long face?" she asked.

"This stupid world is driving me crazy," I sighed.

She stifled a giggle. "Seriously? It's only been a week, you know. I've lived in here forever."

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you lived in Annabeth's diary," I said.

"I do," she said. "You see, this _is_ Annabeth's diary. Or, at least, it's the inner soul of Annabeth's diary." She waved her hand, and suddenly the white world was filled with words. My jaw dropped open.

"This here—" she indicated a large tower of words standing near us— "is her latest entry, which she wrote a couple of days ago."

I struggled to read it, due to the fact that inside the soul of the diary, all the letters were _huge…_

_**Annabeth's Diary—Currently **_

_Percy is gone. I don't know where, but all I know is that he left._

_The only clue I have is three words he wrote to me._

_**"I'm sorry, Annabeth."**_

_What do they mean? Do they speak of what's happening right now?_

_I'm so confused. It feels like everything's going against me right now. I'm still on the run. I know for a fact that the possessed demigods are still after me._

_At least I get to have more food when I don't have to share it with Percy._

_But I don't have a single clue on how I'll ever survive when he's not there._

_**-Annabeth.**_

"Wait…" I thought of a really interesting idea. "So, if this is the soul of Annabeth's diary, then if I write something here, it will show up on the diary and Annabeth can see it?"

"… yeah, I guess you could do that," Kana said thoughtfully.

"… oh crap. I don't have a pen. I think I dropped Riptide when I was kidnapped," I sighed. "_Now _how am I going to contact her?"

"Follow me," Kana said simply. She started to run. I followed her. We ran past many different towers of words. "Those are all entries," Kana said. She finally stopped. We were standing right in front of a tower.

"This entry has the word 'pen' in it," Kana said, "but it's way up there." She pointed to some place near the top of the tower. "Do you think you can go get it?"

"Okay…" I said.

I climbed up the tower. As I was climbing, I read the entry:

_Diary, today I was just calmly resting at the beach shore with Percy and my other friends. Ah. It was kind of peaceful._

_Until, of course, that giant monster had to screw up our vacation._

_It's a good thing that Percy had Riptide with him. You know Riptide, right? His sword that can turn into a pen?_

I finally reached the word "pen" and grabbed it. When it touched my hand, it turned into a real pen.

"Whoa," I said.

Then I tried to figure out how to get back down.

I could see no real way to do it, so I just closed my eyes and jumped.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I exclaimed.

Or maybe it was more like

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAURUGUUGUUUUUUUGHGGGGGGGGHHH!"**

I flailed my arms wildly as I fell down. It just made me go faster. I hurtled down, picking up speed as I went. Just as I was about to hit the ground, something snatched me up and carried me away.

I opened my eyes. Kana was carrying me and flying. We were heading back towards Annabeth's latest entry.

"You can fly!?" I asked.

"Yup," she said.

"Then why didn't you just go get the 'pen' for me?" I demanded.

"Cuz I enjoyed seeing you fall down like that," she replied smugly.

Sigh.

We finally reached Annabeth's latest entry. I found space at the bottom of the tower and began to write.

**Annabeth POV**

I was just lying under a tree, feeling bored, when all of a sudden, I saw my diary open up to my latest entry. I ran over to look at it, and was extremely shocked to see words appearing on it, as if written with an invisible hand. With a jolt, I realized it was in Percy's handwriting.

_Hey, Annabeth. It's Percy. Just wanted to say that I'm REALLY SORRY about disappearing. I somehow got kidnapped by some random person and Kana won't tell me who. (You know Kana, right? Spirit of your diary?)_

_Okay. Well, I somehow ended up inside your diary. I'm actually in its soul. That's why I'm writing to you, and you can see it._

_That's all._

_Love, PERCY._

My heart felt like it was about to burst. I grinned. Percy was okay. That was all I needed to know. I immediately wrote back,

_Just happy to know that you're okay. Find a way out, alright? I'll be waiting._

_-Annabeth._

Then I quickly flipped through the pages of my diary to see if he had written any more messages. He hadn't.

I noticed something strange, though. In one of my entries, where it was supposed to say "His sword that can turn into a pen?", the word "pen" was missing.


	13. Eternity

Chapter Thirteen: Eternity

**Annabeth POV**

Over the next few days, Percy and I continued to write to each other. It was the only way to cure our boredom.

_So, what's up? (Percy.)_

_Nothing much. -Annabeth._

_Yeah? Nothing's really happening here either. (Percy.)_

_Okay then. Love you, bye. -Annabeth._

_Yup. Bye. (Percy.)_

I sighed, closing my diary. There was never anything really interesting to write about. Kana popped out of the book.

"Bored again?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Then let me tell you a story," she said. "Once upon a time, there was a girl with blond hair. Her name was Annabeth. She got separated from her boyfriend—and now a bunch of possessed demigods are sneaking up on her and she doesn't notice them—!"

It took me a moment to register what she was saying. Then I looked behind me. Clarisse was right there.

"Oh my gods!" I said, grabbing all my stuff and beginning to run. Kana trailed right next to me. "Need a ride?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said, and she plucked a flower petal from the flower in her hair. Another petal immediately grew in its place. She took the petal she had plucked and threw it. It grew in size until it could've been a boat.

"Get on it," she told me. I got on. The petal rose off the ground, like a magic carpet.

"Now you might want to hold on—" She was a little too late. The flower petal shot forward at lightning speed.

.

.

.

When you were a child, did you ever wish to ride a magic carpet?

I would advise you to reconsider that wish. Flying through the air at over 300 mph is _not_ fun. Don't believe what anyone else tells you.

My hair felt like it was about to rip off my head. My arms were pinned behind my back, and I couldn't fight the pressure and pull them back. Worse of all, spit was flying _everywhere._

Once again, I thought of the possessed demigods. Where was Nico? I was really beginning to wonder about that. Didn't he always stay at Camp Half-Blood? In that case, why wasn't he possessed when everyone else at Camp Half-Blood was?

**Percy POV**

I was all alone once again. Annabeth and I didn't really have anything interesting to write about, so we'd just given up. Kana had also gone over to see Annabeth. I was just a bored guy with no companions.

I sighed and flopped backwards, accidentally upsetting a small stack of words. They scattered all over the place. Then, after a short pause, they got up by themselves and stacked themselves back onto each other.

Okay then.

I decided to take a walk. I got up and began to walk along the towers of words, stopping to read each one.

I didn't really know how long I'd been walking. Hours, maybe? I walked up to a tall tower and read it:

_We've got yet another addition to Camp Half-Blood, and this time it's—gasp, a son of _Hades_! Really now!_

_You know about how the Big Three made that pact, right? Not to have any children?_

_You see, at the very beginning, we thought they'd actually be able to keep it. A child of one of the Big Three was a Big Deal. They could shake up the world. We thought the gods might be able to keep this pact._

_Then, of course, there was Thalia. Who was followed by Percy._

_Jeez._

_All this time, we'd thought that Hades was the one who miraculously kept the pact. Turns out we were quite wrong. Now we know for a fact that he actually sired two children—a girl and a boy. The girl died, unfortunately, but the boy is still here._

_His name is Nico._

I stared at the entry for a little bit. _Nico. Nico. Nico._ The word echoed in my head. I thought about when we were being chased by the possessed demigods. I didn't see Nico there. Where the heck was he? Where was Nico?

Then I thought about something. When I took the word "pen", a pen had appeared…

_NO, Percy. Don't you DARE,_ I said to myself.

Of course I didn't listen. Maybe it was pure curiosity or something that made me do it. Or maybe it was destiny.

I reached out and grabbed the word "Nico".

Nothing happened at first, but then there was a flash of blinding light, and I saw Nico di Angelo, crumpled in a heap before me.

**Nico POV**

GGAAAAAUUUGH. _What the Hades just happened._

I was just fighting a monster and I was just about to win! Seriously! _Just about_ to feel the triumphant glory of killing a monster!

Then, before I knew it, I was lying on my stomach in a world filled with words.

I groaned and stood up. "Where the heck…" I began, but then I saw Percy standing next to me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. Are you the one who summoned me here?" I asked.

"Y-yes. Sorry 'bout that," he said, looking kind of guilty.

"I was just about to defeat a monster, and you just ruined it," I said, jumping at him, determined to land some sort of blow on him. He simply picked me up, bridal style, and began to run.

I continued to kick and punch, trying to get him to stop ("I didn't sign up for this, Percy! Let me go! Let me go!").

After a while of running, my attacks slowly died down and eventually I was just scowling at him with my arms crossed.

At last, he put me down, and took out a pen from his pocket. He knelt down and began to write on a bit of blank white space below a tower of words.

_Hey, Kana. I've got a bit of a problem here. Come immediately unless Annabeth needs help._

I was quite shocked to see letters forming on their own underneath what he had just written.

_It doesn't seem like Annabeth's in any immediate danger. I'll be over soon. Just wait a sec._

_-Kana._

Percy then turned to me. "Don't worry, Nico. You'll be back where you were soon."

"No need," I muttered. "That monster probably already escaped anyway."

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"So, you needed me, Jackson?"

We turned around. I saw a girl who looked like Annabeth, but with red eyes and an updo hairstyle.

"Who the Hades are you?" I demanded.

She looked me up and down. "That's some cheeky business you're talking, di Angelo," she said. "Name's Hikana Solette, but call me Kana or you die."

"How do you know my name?"

"Pssh. Annabeth's mentioned you a couple times in her diary," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you're always _snooping_ around in Annabeth's diary?..."

She huffed. "_Hey!_ It's not like I can help it! As the spirit of her diary, anything she writes appears _right before my eyes!"_

I blinked. "Okay, _wait a second._ What the heck are you, anyways?"

"I'm the spirit of her diary, you know?" she said, producing a container of Tic-Tacs from midair and popping one into her mouth.

"Oh," I said. "That explains the resemblance. You look a lot like her."

"Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaah," she said. "Whatever." She turned to Percy. "So why'd you call me here?"

"I accidentally summoned Nico, and I need to find a way to get him back to where he was before."

Kana froze. Her eyes darted around the place.

"Eh heh…" She fiddled with her hair, then stopped and turned back to him, her eyes sharp and serious.

"There's no possible way you can do that."

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "There's got to be some way!"

"There are none that I know of," she simply replied, walking over to me. "I'm sorry, but you're most likely going to be stuck here for eternity…"


	14. Loneliness and Such Little Things

**Welp. You're probably like, Emily what's up? You've posted about five chapters this weekend! So I'll tell you this:**

**I'm probably NOT going to be updating next week. I'm sorry. I'm really busy.**

**So, since I hate to disappoint my wonderful followers, I just had to post about a week's worth of chapters now.**

**That is all.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen: Loneliness and Such Little Things

**Annabeth POV**

For some strange reason, Percy wasn't replying to my messages.

_You okay, Percy? I've been writing to you a lot but you don't seem to be replying._

I set down my pen and stared at the words I'd just written. New words began to appear. I sat up, excited, but it wasn't Percy's handwriting.

_Sorry, Annabeth. Percy's a little busy right now, I'm afraid. You can message him later. I'm sure that he'll be free. However, right now he's trying to find a way out of your diary._

_-Kana._

I sighed and watched as even more words materialized, this time written in a style I'd never seen before.

_Aaaaaaugh. Freaking get me out of here NOW! *NDA_

I stared at this message, perplexed for a moment. Then I picked up my pen and wrote:

_NDA? As in "Nico di Angelo"?_

I immediately got a response back.

_Yes. *NDA_

_What the heck are you doing inside of my diary, Nico? -Annabeth._

_UUUUGHHH. Percy summoned me… *NDA_

_Whaddya mean "Percy summoned you"? -Annabeth._

_Er… I may or may not have taught Percy to summon stuff using the words in your diary. -Kana._

_Kana! So that's why the word "pen" was missing from one of my entries. Grr! I bet Percy's going crazy, summoning all sorts of stupid stuff like couches and heated toilet seats! -Annabeth._

_Um… Percy can only summon stuff that's included in your diary entries. -Kana._

_Yes I know. But I included things like couches and heated toilet seats in my diary entries. -Annabeth._

_… Okay then. -Kana._

_WHATEVER. I'm trying to reach PERCY, not contact you two. Since he's busy right now, I'm just gonna leave. Annabeth Chase, signing off. Good day. -Annabeth._

I closed my diary and looked around. I was currently standing on a land that was so flat, you could see it for miles and miles away. I looked at it thoughtfully. In my mind, I contemplated different things an architect would construct on such a nice, flat ground.

I opened my lunch box and had dinner. I realized that I was completely out of food. Time was running out. The possessed demigod problem had to be solved. Soon. Or else I was going to die of food starvation and such things like that.

I was suddenly aware of a presence behind me. I turned my head to see two guys and a girl. I felt like I'd seen them from somewhere before.

"Craaaaaaaaap," I said, reaching for my weapon, but their eyes flared red, and I slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**Percy POV**

I paced back and forth. Kana and Nico were having a heated discussion about a way to escape from the place. I was getting frantic. Annabeth had been alone for a while. I knew she could defend herself perfectly, but against possessed demigods, you never know. I couldn't help but worry about her. Was Annabeth okay? Was Annabeth okay? _Was she okay?_

Kana walked over to me. "I think Annabeth wants to talk to you."

Sure, I was _really_ busy with trying to figure out how to get out of the diary, but I had to admit, I wanted to talk to her too. I took the pen she was holding and knelt down on a blank white space, about to write.

_Hey, Annabeth. Everything okay? (Percy.)_

I waited. There was no reply for a while, then…

_Oh, hi! Percy! Why'd you message me? -Annabeth._

I frowned. That didn't look anything like Annabeth's handwriting.

_Um... cuz you wanted to talk to me. Plus your handwriting changed a lot. (Percy.)_

Another pause. Then, finally, a response.

_O-oh really? I dunno I was just playing around with another style… -Annabeth._

I stared at it, contemplating what to do next.

_Erm… okay then, Annabeth. Why'd you change your handwriting in the middle of a crisis? (Percy.)_

_Crisis? What crisis? -Annabeth._

I smacked my forehead. Was Annabeth losing her mind? First, she unexpectedly changes her handwriting style, then she completely forgets that possessed demigods are chasing after her!

_You know, the possessed demigod crisis. Possessed demigods are chasing you, remember Annabeth? (Percy.)_

I stared at what I'd just written. A reply began to appear…

_Oh. Right. Er. Yeah._ That _crisis. Okay then. Um… So, how are things going at wherever you are, Per—_

"Percy! Thank the gods!" a voice exclaimed from above me. It wasn't Kana, and it didn't sound like Nico, either.

I looked up.

It was Annabeth.

"Gaaaaah!" I yelped, startled to see her here, in the soul of her diary.

"Phew! I got knocked out, and woke up to find myself in the soul of my diary. I knew that you were here, so I set out to find you," she said.

"How are you in the soul of your diary?" I asked. "Aren't you… Outside the diary?"

"Not anymore." She bowed her head. "I got kidnapped and ended up Inside, just like you."

"Wait…" I stopped for a second. "If you were Inside here, then who the heck is this person on the Outside that's writing to me right now?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

I pointed to the words. The reply had finished appearing. Now it said…

_Oh. Right. Er. Yeah. _That_ crisis. Okay then. Um… So, how are things going at wherever you are, Percy?_

_Oh wait, no. Don't tell me. I already know. You're in the soul of this diary I'm writing in right now. Because I was the one who kidnapped you and put you in there. I'm not Annabeth, because, as you probably know by now, I just recently kidnapped her and put her in there, too._

_There's no way out for you, unfortunately._

_Have a great time in there._

_Sincerely, Sai Nishiki._

**Chapter finished.**

**I'm sorry if I'm making Percy and Annabeth look kind of weak, to be captured so easily...**

**I kind of considered that.**

**But I thought that it would be alright because these creepy mental powers are supernatural and stuff.**

**If you have doubts about that, feel free to tell me.**

**See you all next weekend, then!**

**-stalkerinpink**


	15. There's Nothing Left to Say Now

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY LAME AND POINTLESS**

Chapter Fifteen: There's Nothing Left to Say Now (Percy POV)

I stood there, stunned. I couldn't speak. No. There was no way it could've been Sai.

Yet when I looked at those words, my blood boiled. I knew they were true. It was Sai.

Annabeth walked up next to me, fuming. "It all makes sense! When I was kidnapped, those people who kidnapped me looked so _familiar!_ How could I not have recognized Sai?"

She snatched the pen from my hands and proceeded to write something below what Sai had written.

_Why? Why'd you do it?_

A reply came immediately.

_Why did I do it? Hey, princess. Now did you really think that I could just watch you two be all lovey-dovey and not want to kill you? Now did you think that all my jealousy could be held inside, you dense little brat?_

Annabeth quickly scrawled something down.

_Really now, Sai? Really? Who's the real dense little princess? Jealousy isn't something you should let take charge of you. Besides, if you were really that jealous, then why didn't you just say so? We could've helped you. We could've cheered you up._

There was no response. Annabeth angrily kicked down the stack of words that was Sai's last message. The words immediately stacked back on top of each other again. "I can't believe that she would put innocent people in danger because of something so stupid!"

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Wise Girl."

She whirled around and I could see the panic in her eyes. "Well, gee, that's kind of hard, considering the fact that we're stuck in my diary, which is currently in the hands of _Sai Nishiki,_ and we can't get out of my diary!"

"Wait…" I turned around to face Kana. "You can travel from the soul of the diary to the Outside of the diary, and then back, right?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid that I cannot do that anymore. The only thing that permitted me to travel between the two realms were the fact that you and Annabeth were in different realms. Your longing for each other was actually what powered my ability to go back and forth through the two worlds. Now that you are in the same world, and there is not enough power, I no longer have my traveling powers."

"That's unfortunate," Annabeth sighed. "That would've helped a lot."

"Yeah," Kana agreed. "That's why you haven't ever seen me before this possessed demigods fiasco. I was trapped in here because you and Percy were both Outside the diary. Understand now?"

"I think so," I said slowly. It was all kind of confusing, but I could sort of decipher it.

"So… what do we do _now?"_ Annabeth asked.

Kana exhaled. "That… is a question that may never be answered."

.

.

.

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_I'm giving up, hey, hey_

_Giving up now_

_I'm giving up, hey, hey_

_Giving up now_

Annabeth scrawled down words onto a bit of blank space. It was apparently the lyrics to a song, because I suddenly heard the song playing. We were still stuck in the soul of the diary. We were summoning random stuff now, just to cure our boredom.

Kana then took the pen from Annabeth and added the next bit of the song:

_Below my soul I feel an engine_

_Collapsing as it sees the pain_

_If I could only shut it out_

_I've come too far_

_Too see the end now_

_Even if my way is wrong_

_I keep pushing on and on and on and on…_

"Oh," Nico said, making us all jump. None of us had noticed him. "I know that song."

We all stared at him for a second, then Kana gave him the pen. He stared at it.

"Um… er, write the next part of the song," Kana explained.

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_I'm giving up, hey, hey_

_Giving up now_

_I'm giving up, hey, hey_

_Giving up now_

I watched as everyone continued to contribute to the song, until it finally reached the end. I couldn't help but think how much it represented how I felt at that moment.

Perhaps there really was no way out of the diary.

_I'm giving up, hey, hey…_

_Giving up now._

**That chapter was based on a song I saw on Viria's Tumblr. If any of you have not seen Viria's art, check it out _now!_**

**Name of song is "Nothing Left to Say" by Imagine Dragons.**

**That was a pointless chapter, like I said. Nothing really happened.**

**Something will happen next chapter.**


	16. Lost

Chapter Sixteen: Lost

**Annabeth POV**

_**Annabeth's Diary**_

_Welp. I'm pretty sure I've been in the soul of my diary for around a week._

_Holy Hera._

_Why does life have to go and be all complicated? Come ON life._

_Well, either way… I'll just be explaining stuff that's going on right now. It is actually quite pleasant inside this diary. We always summon stuff whenever we need it. There is plenty of food, and even if we ran out we could always just write out more._

_YUP. That's it._

_However, there's no other people inside here other than the four of us, and I know that the possessed demigods are still up and about and are going to attack other innocent people._

_I just wish I knew some sort of way to get out of here. But of course there is no way. Just craptastic. I want to kill that freaking Sai Nishiki._

_Everyone's beginning to give up on this. Kana's always reassuring us that life in the soul of a diary is pretty fun. Nico just seems really depressed. Percy seems to have lost all interest in it, too._

_Sigh._

_Of course. Leave the work to poor little Annabeth Chase._

I exhaled heavily as I looked up to read the words I'd just written. The words began to quiver, then fatten until they turned into a three-dimensional tower, just like all the other towers of words.

A groan coming from the area next to me made me jump. I whirled around to see Percy lying flat on the ground like a starfish.

"What the—Percy! What the Hades are you doing!"

"Dying."

"Wha—!" I had a short panic attack. "Noooooooo what the heck don't die on me!"

He lifted his head, chuckling. "Geez, Wise Girl. Don't be so scared. I'm not actually dying."

I ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

"Don't alarm me like that, you idiot!"

**Kana POV**

Just great. Annabeth's going lovesick and insane.

**Annabeth POV**

"Then what's happened to you?" I demanded, releasing him. He flopped straight back onto the ground. I prodded him with my foot. "Hey, get up!"

He looked up, and I could see worry in his face. "Seaweed Brain…" I breathed.

"Annabeth, are we going to be stuck in this place _forever?"_ he asked.

I considered this for a moment. It had probably been at least a few weeks. It was possible that we would be in there forever…

No.

"We're getting out of here," I said, "no matter what it takes." I held out my hand.

He hesitated for a little bit.

"Percy…" I said, bending down to look him in the eyes.

**Percy POV**

I found myself staring once again into her beautiful gray eyes.

"Staying together, _always._ Remember?" she said.

I took her hand.

.

.

.

We ran. Along the towers of words. I'd memorized every single one already, after spending days and days reading through them. Annabeth's diary entries.

"I think I know a way," she said as she pulled me along. She brought me to a tower. At the very top, she pointed to a word. _Reality._

"Once we grab this, it should bring us back into the real world, or Outside of the diary," she said. "We must climb and grab it together, or else it will not work."

We slowly began to climb up the tower. After about a few minutes, we finally got to the tower. Annabeth reached out to grab it.

"Wait," I said, stopping her. "What about Nico? What about Kana? If we both just go through this portal, they will still be trapped inside."

She looked at me intently, thinking about this. "Well, yeah… that's tru—"

Suddenly, the tower turned completely black. All the words smeared together and turned into a black pool. I looked around in alarm. All of the towers had done the same thing. They fell down, flooding the ground with black pools.

Annabeth collapsed.

We fell straight down into our doom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I howled as we plunged into the blackness. The coldness of it stung me. I just froze there. The coldness paralyzed me and my heart and mind.

Then I felt myself come back to life. I looked to my side, and Annabeth was about to sink under the surface of the black pool.

I grabbed her and swam quickly. I could see something in the distance. Something small. I pulled her along and swam to the object. As we got closer, it got larger and came into view. A single word among the pools of black. _Percy._

I jumped onto the word and pulled Annabeth on. I lay her down and stared at her worriedly. What had just happened?

Kana and Nico paddled over and climbed up onto the word as well.

"What the Hades happened?" Nico demanded. "We were just standing there and suddenly we were practically drowning in this black liquid."

Kana gave out a small cry. "Annabeth!" she choked out, seeing the unconscious girl lying there. As she ran over to her, Annabeth slowly moved her hand and fluttered open her eyes.

"Oh, Annabeth! Thank goodness you're okay!" Kana said, sighing in relief.

"Who… are you?"

.

.

.

The world seemed to freeze.

"Wha—what do you mean? It's me, Kana."

"I… don't know anyone like that," Annabeth said, looking confused.

She sat up. "Huh. In fact, I don't think I know anyone… at all." She looked at Nico. "I have no idea who you are, and…"

She turned towards me, and shook her head slowly.

I gave out a choked cry of alarm. "Annabeth! It's me!" I cried, going over to her and kneeling down. "You've got to remember me!"

"I—I'm sorry. I don't have any idea who you are."

"Do you remember anything at all?" Kana demanded, rushing over.

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a second. "Yes. A name. Percy. I don't know what it means, though."

Kana cursed. "Of course!"

"What?" I asked.

"Sai probably scribbled black ink all over the diary, therefore destroying all of the towers of words… and also all of Annabeth's memories. Annabeth's memories are stored in this diary! When Sai inked it out, Annabeth lost all her memories. Except one thing…"

They all stared down at the word they were standing on. _Percy._

**Annabeth POV**

"So… do any of you know what 'Percy' is?" I asked them.

The green-eyed boy with black hair came over to me once again. He had his head bowed and he was clenching his teeth. He looked on the verge of tears.

_Are you alright?_ I was about to ask him, but all of a sudden he lifted his head and gave a forced smile.

"I'm Percy," he said, "and you… you are my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

**Hiya! stalkerinpink here. Sorry for the supershort chapters.**

**Also, that must've been a painful chapter to read. I apologize. But a guest review requested more angst and agony so here you go!**


	17. Memories

**Hey! I want to say thanks to all my followers! I have gotten some very nice reviews!**

Chapter Seventeen: Memories

**Percy POV**

I couldn't believe it. She had seriously lost her memory.

It took me all my strength to keep myself from bursting into tears. I wasn't too fond of crying, but this was _Annabeth._

Her eyes widened, then she looked at me sadly. "Sorry. I can't bring up any of my memories."

I wanted to scream at the world, but instead I forced myself to smile again.

"That's… okay," I said.

"Percy…?" Kana asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just fine," I said.

Yup. As fine as a person who just lost the girl closest to them can get.

Kana looked skeptical for a moment, then sighed and went to Annabeth again.

"So you really don't remember _anything? _Other than Percy's name?"

"I think so," she replied.

"Well, then. I'm Kana Solette. This here is Nico di Angelo."

"You look kind of like me," Annabeth noted.

"Well, yeah, but I'm the soul of your—"

Kana gasped as her form flickered for a moment. We all stopped and froze. After a minute or so, her form flickered again.

"Kana? What…" I began.

"Oh my gods," she whispered under her breath.

Then it suddenly dawned on me. Kana was the spirit of Annabeth's diary. Now that the diary had been erased, the same would soon happen to her.

"Clever plan that Sai Nishiki devised, huh?" Kana growled. Her form flickered twice. "Planning to wipe out both Annabeth and I at once. I hate her."

"Kana!" I said. "What's going on?"

"I'm dying!" she wailed.

Annabeth looked up.

"I don't know you," she said, "but you guys seem to be nice people, and I don't want you to die. I'll help you."

**Annabeth POV**

I decided to trust them. After all, they seemed to know me very well. Other than that, I felt squeamish knowing that this Kana girl was going to die.

The large black pools of water seemed to retract a little bit. I figured that those must've been the remains of my memories, slowly fading out.

I guess it all depended on me now. I somehow had to regain my memories, which would give Kana her life back.

I sighed. I didn't have a single clue on how to do that.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. It was Percy.

**Percy POV**

"Come on, let's take a walk," I said to her.

The black pools had gotten smaller until they were just mere puddles. However, where the tower of words used to be, it was just blank and white. We hopped off the word _Percy_ and began to walk in silence.

At last, she spoke up.

"Annabeth… that's my name, right?"

"Y-yeah…" I said.

Even more silence. Then…

"Um… Percy…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"Well… my name is Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson…" she echoed.

"I'm a son of the sea god, Poseidon. Roman form is Neptune. I'm also the son of a mortal woman, Sally Jackson."

"Oh," she said. "Now, what about me?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Tell me about myself," she said.

"Well, your name is Annabeth. Your last name is Chase. You are sixteen years old. You are the daughter of the wisdom goddess Athena. Her Roman form is Minerva. You are also the daughter of Dr. Chase. You're my… girlfriend."

"I have been hearing a lot about that," she said softly. "Kana and Nico have told me. Sadly, I don't remember you. Only your name."

"How could you not remember me?" I asked. "We were… so close. We always fought together. I can't believe it's all gone."

"Sorry," she said, touching me on the shoulder. It wasn't the romantic type that she'd always given me, but just a normal one to give comfort. It made me feel even worse.

**Annabeth POV**

Percy looked as if he'd really lost something dear to him. Was I _that_ important in his life? I sighed, but suddenly a voice passed through my mind.

_"Annabeth!"_

My eyes widened. Images flashed before my mind. I could see a knife, and the figure of Percy next to me.

Then the voice again.

_"Annabeth! Annabeth!"_

"Annabeth!" the voice yelled again, but this time I opened my eyes to find myself back in the blank white world. I was on my knees, screaming. Percy looked at me, worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"What… was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" he asked, confused. "Did something happen?"

Did he not see that? "N-nothing," I stammered. "Nothing at all."

"Okay," he said.

I exhaled softly, wondering what I'd just seen.


	18. Forgotten

Chapter Eighteen: Forgotten

**Annabeth POV**

I kept my mind open just in case any more of those visions came, but I saw nothing like that for the next few days. In fact, I saw nothing… at all, really. Except for Percy and the others. There was really _nothing_ to see in a blank white world.

I sighed. We'd tried everything to somehow restore my memory. I remembered Nico writing _REMEMBER THIS!_ on my forehead. I also recalled being told to bang my head on the word "Percy". This, to my surprise, scattered the letters everywhere, but fortunately they bounced back into "Percy" again.

I closed my eyes. I was exhausted. Trying to regain my memory was tougher than I thought.

When I woke up the next morning, Kana immediately grabbed me and pulled me to where everyone else was standing.

"Okay, everyone!" Her form flickered, so that she was invisible. "We have to hurry up and find a solution to this problem!"

"How in the Hades do we do that?" Nico demanded. "We've tried _everything!"_

"Have no fear!" she declared, becoming visible again. "We shall conquer this, as we have conquered many problems before!"

I thought I detected uncertainty in her eyes.

"How about this! Oh! Oh! Annabeth remembered Percy's name, right? SO, what if he kissed her or something?"

I stared in shock.

Percy blushed a little. Then he turned to me. "U-um, Annabeth…? I…"

I looked at him. My entire face was red. "Er… okay," I squeaked. I couldn't believe I was going to kiss a random guy! Sure, he claimed to be my boyfriend, but I still didn't know him!

I sat facing him, and he slowly leaned in. I could feel myself growing hot. He went even closer to me, and I could feel his breath on my lips.

Closer, closer… inches apart…

… closer, closer… centimeters apart…

… closer, _closer…_

_Too close._

At the last moment, I pulled back and rolled into a tight ball, my arms hugging my knees.

Percy looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

Something flashed before my eyes.

I could see something. Then I realized what it was—a vision. Another fragment… of my past life.

_"How about a kiss for luck? I mean, it's kind of like a tradition, right?"_

_"Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."_

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Everything was so confusing. I badly just wanted my old life to return to me. I wanted to know who Percy was. I wanted Kana to live. I wanted to remember everyone, even quiet Nico.

Why? Why me?

I stood up and ran off. A single tear fell onto my palm. After a bit, I collapsed on the ground, the tears pouring down endlessly.

**Percy POV**

Yup. Of course I got up and followed her ('cuz, you know, I'm just that guy who doesn't give people their personal space).

I looked around wildly until I located her silouette sprawled on the ground. Sobs racked her body. I walked up to her and knelt down.

"Annabeth, I—"

"Percy," she interrupted, not looking at me. "Help."

**Annabeth POV**

"You," I said. "I remembered your name. You've got to be the key. It _must_ be you that will help me regain my memory."

_Maybe it was a kiss. Maybe a kiss would do the job…_

I brushed the thought away. There was no way I could ever kiss him. I couldn't do it. I didn't have the willpower.

Images flashed. Another vision…

_"Only the strong and clever can wield a knife. I think you're good enough."_

"I…"

I could see a boy—a blond-haired boy I'd never seen before. He was standing with a black-haired girl. I saw him passing a knife to me.

Instinctively, I reached for it, but my hand connected with something that wasn't really knife-shaped.

It was Percy's face.

I withdrew my hand. "S-sorry…" I mumbled. "Thought you were a knife."

Percy looked really perplexed. He opened his mouth and he probably said something, but I didn't hear him because the visions were starting up again.

_"Annabeth, this is Percy."_

_"Hi, Annabeth."_

_"You drool in your sleep."_

.

.

.

_"Finally!"_

_"The lovebirds need to cool off!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Percy, if we live through this…"_

_"Don't say things like that. Of course we'll live through this."_

_._

_._

_._

_"College… can we go there together? What will you study?"_

_"Um… surfing?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ugh, you're impossible."_

_"Love you too!"_

"I… Percy, I…"

I felt blackness taking over. I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Percy POV**

I inhaled sharply. What was happening? It was the same as that day when I took a walk with her. She dropped to her knees, screaming.

Before long, the screams subsided. I rushed over to Annabeth and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She was unconscious.

Her cheeks were burning.

I took her and ran back to the others, setting her down on top of "Percy".

"Percy, what happened?" Kana asked.

"I don't know!" I said. "She…" We turned to look at her figure on the ground. "I'm really worried…"

**Annabeth POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in a totally different world. One with colors. One with shapes and all sorts of things. I looked up. I could see someone standing up ahead. _This must be a dream,_ I thought.

I rushed up to them. They were quite odd. There was a girl who was buff and had brown hair. There was also another brown-haired girl, but she had green skin. Then there was this guy who was just _strange,_ since half of his body was a goat.

"Who… are you?" I asked them.

The brown-haired girl with green skin dipped her head. "My name is Juniper. The satyr here is Grover, and this is Clarisse."

"Where is this?"

"This is Outside of the soul of your diary," Clarisse said, "but that's not important right now. We have something to tell you."

"We're currently being possessed," Grover said, "but we can talk to you normally through this dream."

"You need to save us," said Juniper. "Help us. Be strong. You have people depend on you. A girl named Sai Nishiki erased your memory due to jealousy of you and Percy. She also is the one who possessed us. Before long, we will die if you don't regain your memories, since the diary is what possessed us."

"Be strong," Clarisse said. "Many people's lives depend on the choice you make. Kana's, ours, and even yours. You won't live for long if you stay in that blank white world. Kiss Percy, okay?"

"I… can't," I said. "I don't know him."

"You _do,"_ Juniper said, stepping forward. "You remembered his name. You might not know it, but some part of you, deep inside, remembers and loves him. Let that part out. Don't be afraid. You are a strong girl."

"Fight it," Grover told her. "For us…"

_"… and for you."_

They vanished, and I woke up.

The first thing I saw was Percy's concerned face. "Annabeth, thank gods you're awake!" he said. "Please, don't go through this anymore. We—Kana and I—talked this through. She's willing to sacrifice herself if it means you won't be stressed like that. So please don't scare us like tha—"

I stuck my hand out and touched his cheek gently, leaning in.

Closer, closer…

Closer, closer…

Closer, _closer…_

I paused for a moment.

_Fight it, for us…_

_… and for you._

I closed the gap between the two of us, capturing my lips with his.

**Chapter end.**

**You can probably see that the end of the story is coming up! I will probably write a sequel, or at least some sort of other related story whatchamacallit (I actually found that word in the dictionary, haha). **


	19. The Outside

Chapter Nineteen: The Outside (Annabeth POV)

I immediately felt myself being pushed forward by an invisible force. It slowly made my back arch. I could feel a warm substance pushing it.

Then the memories came flooding in.

Everything, from back when I was young up to now. Some memories made me laugh. Some I cringed at when they entered me. A golden glow surrounded me. I peered off to the distance, and I could see towers of words forming where there used to just be blank white. Kana also seemed to be getting clearer as life flowed back into her.

After the last memory entered, the glow vanished and I slumped onto the ground. Percy ran over to me. He looked astonished.

"A-Annabeth?" he asked uncertainly.

_"Seaweed Brain!"_ I ran over to him and tackled him with a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank the gods! You're back to normal!"

I really wanted to hold him forever. I did. However, we looked into each other's eyes and immediately knew there was something else we needed to do.

"Come on, everyone!" I exclaimed, pointing to the tower of words we had been at before my memory had been lost. The word "reality" still stood there, as if nothing had happened.

We all climbed up the tower and held hands, Percy holding onto Nico's and mine (Nico looked quite uncomfortable). My other hand held onto Kana's hand.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"Ready," everyone said.

"Okay." Percy reached out and grabbed the word "reality".

We stared.

Nothing happened.

"What!?" He was having a panic attack. "This—this can't be! This isn't possible! How come it's not working?"

"Oh," said a soft voice from below us. It was Kana. "Sorry."

We all looked at her curiously.

"I must be preventing your travel into the Outside," she explained. "You know very well that I cannot go back and forth between the two worlds if both of you are in the same world. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave me here."

It took a little while to sink in. Then I stared at her, horrified.

"Kana!" I cried. "There's got to be some other way!"

"No," she said. I could see tears in her eyes. "Farewell, Annabeth. This may be the last time we meet, but remember that I am always there. Just write something in your diary and know that I will always be listening."

_After all this time…_

She managed a smile, and then winked. "Good luck!"

With that, she let go off my hand.

_… I've been watching over you._

"Kana!" I yelled.

Percy touched "reality".

There was a flash of light, and we found ourselves collapsed on the ground, beside my diary.

With Sai Nishiki staring down at us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she said softly. She smirked. "I believe the answer is 'dead meat'."

**Supershort chapter, I know! I'm sorry!**


	20. THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE IM SORRY

Oh my gods I am so sorry everyone but this is an Author's Note, not a chapter.

PLEASE READ THIS.

_I will not be posting chapters for some time._ Sorry about this. I know it's near the end of the story. My computer is broken, and by broken I mean the Internet is not working on it. (I'm using my mother's computer to type this.) You're probably like, _then just use your mom's computer to post chapters!_ Well, truth is that I've already got the chapters written out, but they're on _my computer._ I was planning on posting them when my computer unceremoniously lost all connection to the Internet.

Other than that, once I regain connection I will also need to revise my chapters a little. Some people have reviewed requesting more romance and epicness and stuff. It will be a while. I'm sorry. Don't yell at me.

However, I will still most likely reply to PMs (although not as frequently). I will definitely continue to read fanfiction.

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
